Nowadays, antiviral agents are selected and put to use in accordance with the objective viruses. For instance, Acyclovir and Vidarabine are used against herpes viruses; Gancicrovir and Foscarnet are used against cytomegalo virus; and interferon is used against hepatitis viruses.
Influenza virus is a central virus of the cold syndrome, which has attacked human being periodically to cause many deaths amounting to tens millions. Although the number of deaths shows a tendency of decrease in the recent years owing to the improvement in hygienic and nutritive conditions, the prevalence of influenza is repeated every year, and it is apprehended that a new virus may appear to cause a wider prevalence.
For prevention of influenza virus, vaccine is used widely, in addition to which low molecular weight substances such as Amantadine and Ribavirin are also used.
Amantadine is used for prevention and treatment of influenza. Its function mechanism is said to consist in inhibiting the fusion between influenza virus and cell membrane, and it is effective against A-type influenza virus. Its problems are, however, that it is ineffective against B type influenza virus, its resistant virus appears, and it causes side effects such as nerve disturbance. Although Rimantadine which is a derivative of Amantadine has a more improved antiviral activity, the problem of side effect is not overcome by it. Ribavirin which is a guanosine derivative shows a viral RNA polymerase-inhibitory activity and is effective upon A type and B type influenza viruses. Its internal use, however, brings about no sufficient clinical effect.
The present invention provides an antiviral agent exhibiting a preventive effect and a therapeutic effect against various viruses, especially influenza viruses.